forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8: Kayla's Ambitions/Supports
Aloasa and Florence C Support *'Florence': Man, what a hectic couple of days. I'm so beat, I could just fall asleep right...here... zzzzzzz *'Aloasa': Ah, you are the princess of Waydrn, yeah? Florence or something? *'Florence': Zzzzzz.... *'Aloasa': Uh, hello? *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': …Florence? *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': … *'Florence': … *'Aloasa': …Florence... *'Florence': Zzzz... *'Aloasa': FLORENCE!!! *'Florence': AAAH! What the fuck?! How long have you been watching me sleep? *'Aloasa': It's hardly been five minutes. I don't know what you're talking about. *'Florence': Stop watching me sleep, you freak! *'Aloasa': I wasn't being a creep, I was trying to make friendly conversation! *'Florence': Whatever. Creep. Kayla and Signele C Support *'Signele': Aw, aren’t you just the cutest little thing! *'Kayla': ….. *'Signele': What, do I intimidate you? Oh that’s great! *'Kayla': I’m not…intimidated…I just… *'Signele': Don’t know how to act when someone like me talks to you? *'Kayla': Yeah. *'Signele': That’s okay, I’m used to it! I honestly wasn’t sure if coming up to you and calling you cute was the proper thing to do, anyway. Never exactly been around little humans before. *'Kayla': You haven’t? And I’m not thaaaaat little. *'Signele': You’re totally that little. *'Kayla': I’m just young, okay? I can still…uh…fight and stuff. *'Signele': I know. Didn’t think little humans could do that. *'Kayla': Please stop calling me a little human. It feels…weird. *'Signele': What, you want me to call you a cute little man-spawn then? I mean, if you want me to, I GUESS I can. *'Kayla': (No, please don’t, that’s not very nice…) *'Signele': I can still hear you. *'Kayla': Oh! Sorry! I just…don’t like that very much… *'Signele': Got it. I’ll just call you little mage then, how’s that? *'Kayla': *sigh* It’s…fine… Green and George C Support *'Green': Hey there, dark mage. *'George': That's mister dark mage your excellence SIR, to you. *'Green': You sure are brave to address a royal for the first time with that...er, charmer of a line. Brave or just stupid... *'George': Probably comes from the fact that me and Knifez have been tight for years. Someone being royalty doesn't affect how I talk to people much anymore. *'Green': I see. I don't really care how you address me, but Chloe or DJ probably would have had your head. *'George': Hah! They wouldn't if they tried. I'm way too important to the Shepherds. *'Green': You're practically fearless. Tost could use someone like you. *'George': If you're offering me a job, it'll have to wait. The Shepherds and Waydrn are my first priority. Well, that and cursing people up to their eyeballs. Or maybe actually cursing their eyeballs! Pffft, I just thought of an awesome idea! *'Green': You have fun with your eyeball cursing. I'll catch you around some other time, alright? *'George': You sure you don't wanna be practiced on? *'Green': No thank you! Maggie and Signele C Support *'Signele': You’ve got some sort of stone on you, yeah? *'Maggie': Of course! It lets me use my natural Manakete abilities. Don’t you have a stone too? *'Signele': Yeah! Can’t unleash the power of the Taguel unless I’ve got one. *'Maggie': …You know what this means? *'Signele': I don’t know. That we shouldn’t lose our stones? *'Maggie': It means that if we team up, we could be the best fighters ever! *'Signele': By transforming into what we’re meant to be? I like the sound of that! *'Maggie': Imagine the faces on the enemies when they see a dragon and a rabbit coming for them! They’d be so scared! *'Signele': They’d be trembling in their armor! *'Maggie': And then we’d kill them. *'Signele': ...Right! Kill them! *'Maggie': Not up for the killing? *'Signele': No, I am! I just got distracted by something. Your heart’s beating rather fast. Is everything okay? *'Maggie': Just excited about the idea of being the best beast team ever, that’s all! *'Signele': Oh, okay. Why don’t you get less excited so that it doesn’t bother my ears so much? *'Maggie': I could try to do that, I guess… George and Knifez C Support *'George': Yo, Knifez. What's happening, my man? *'Knifez': Hey George. I'm rationing out meals for the next week. *'George': What? Really? You've been doing that every day for the last week and a half! *'Knifez': It's not my fault we keep recruiting people! *'George': It kind of is. *'Knifez': Oh, hush. *'George': Look, dude. I think you've been stretching yourself too thin. *'Knifez': Really. How? *'George': This! And everything else you do. We wouldn't be organized at all without you, but that's because you do all the organization. We have a boatload of people now, so put some of 'em to work! *'Knifez': But if I don't do it myself, it won't get done right. *'George': Teach them how to do it right. Then let everyone do their own part and sit back, relax and take in the view of you not doing anything for once in your royal life. *'Knifez': Hmm...you know what? You're right. *'George': Damn right I am! *'Knifez': So you ration everything out for the next week, okay? *'George': ...What? *'Knifez': You know how to do it. I'm putting this in your hands! *'George': That sly motherfucker... Pika and Grace C Support *'Pika': Hey Grace! *'Grace': Pika. It's been a while. What do you need? *'Pika': Oh, I don't need anything. We just never talk, so I wanted to change that. *'Grace': We never talk because you never get injured. *'Pika': Well, I am an archer. We tend to stay out of the direct action, so I don't get hurt very much. *'Grace': Fair point. Thanks for coming to see me, Pika. People don't usually do that unless they're injured. *'Pika': Yeah, that's what I thought. That is exactly why I sought you out. Let's hang out, yeah? *'Grace': That sounds lovely! Let's do it. *'Pika': … *'Grace': ...Oh, you meant right now? *'Pika': Of course I meant right now, silly. *'Grace': Alright, let's go. Josh and Joos B Support *'Josh': Hey Joo—that is a preposterous amount of books. Do you need help carrying any of those? *'Joos': Nope! In fact, I'm going to show you every single one of them. I'm pretty sure there's at least one book in here you haven't read. *'Josh': Okay then. *'Joos': I'm serious. One of these I found in a couch cushion! *'Josh': Okay then let's get started posthaste, yes? *'Joos': Start with this one. *'Josh': I've read that one. *'Joos': This one? *'Josh': Read it. *'Joos': How about...this one! *'Josh': That one's my favorite. *'Joos': This one? *'Josh': I've read it thrice. … *'Joos': Okay, last book. Have you read...this? *'Josh': Hmm....yes. *'Joos': What?! How could you have read all of these books? How do you find the time? *'Josh': I'm a fast reader. *'Joos': Damn it. Well, this isn't over. I still haven't found every book the Shepherds own, after all. *'Josh': Oh dear... Pika and Sam A Support *'Pika': Sam, can I talk to you? *'Sam': Go for it! *'Pika': Well, when I suggested close-range combat... *'Sam': Terrible idea still, by the way. *'Pika': ...Right. Well, I wanted to ask you something about that. *'Sam': You mean strategy recommendations? *'Pika': No. You seemed to get really passionate about me not being up close. Why is that? *'Sam': No reason. *'Pika': Are you sure? Because you were so adamant about it. Like, moreso than if, say, Josh were to ask the same question. If there's something else to this, I'd understand. *'Sam': No, it's just that you're an archer and archers stay farther away. For sniping purposes. Obviously. Heh. *'Pika': Sam, there's something up. *'Sam': Nah, of course there's not. I keep you behind for strictly strategic reasons. This isn't a new thing. I've been telling you to do that for years. *'Pika': Good point. *'Sam': So why question it now? *'Pika': I just never thought about it, I guess. Sorry for being annoying. *'Sam': Nah, you're not annoying at all. I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It's been stressful recently. *'Pika': I understand. *'Sam': Great! Now if you excuse me, tonight's my night to go on patrol. See ya later! *'Pika': See ya! Category:Supports